The Sex Ban
by WriterOnAMission
Summary: Just a silly idea I came up with a while back but only just developed, Ianto has had enough of Jack flirting with everything that moves, best punishment? No Sex
1. Chapter 1

That is it!" Ianto shouted at an oblivious Jack "Your ignorance is laughable Jack but I mean come on you couldn't keep your eyes off him!"

Jack cottoned on fast

"Ianto, we have too much history for me not to be a tiny bit drawn to the man," Jack replied holding the younger man's gaze, from his sitting position behind the office desk

Ianto scoffed at his boss's latest bullshit attempt to get him to calm down "Jack, you were basically fondling him in public,"

"I was not!" Jack said, he meant it to sound angry, to get Ianto to shut up but it came out all squeaky like he was hiding something

"Not physically, but I know how those eyes combined with that mind work!" Ianto exclaimed

Ianto had not been happy every since Captain John Hart had to come to town. He hated seeing Jack with him, knowing that their history would always be greater than His and Jack's.

"So? Technically it's not cheating so what you going to do?" Jack asked a smirk clear across his face like he had already won

_Oh he is going to regret that_ Ianto thought as his mind devilishly concocted the perfect punishment for Jack, to test his loyalty to its limit

"Sex ban," Ianto said simply with a smile

Jack smirk vanished in a flash and was replaced with fear

"What?"  
>"You heard me," Ianto continued turning on his heels and heading out the door, leaving Jack suitably horrified<p>

"Hold on there Ianto, you can't be serious, that's taking it a bit far," Jack babbled getting up so fast he nearly knocked his chair over. He might as well have been running as he sped out of his office to catch up with the Welshman

Ianto was smiling but anger was still rising from what Jack was saying, he came to a halt and turned to regard Jack

"A bit too far? A bit too far is when you let that man be all over you, a bit too far is when you fall madly in love with your name sake who you only knew for five minutes, a bit too far is when-" Ianto was cut off mid rant by the arrival of the other welsh team member

"Hi Jack," Gwen greeted hints of her usual flirtatiousness visible accompanied by her eyes which screamed _I want you, I want you, I want you!_

"Morning Gwen," Jack replied smiling broadly at the woman, but he then caught the look Ianto was giving and coughed rather harshly "I mean Mrs Cooper," He corrected himself

"Point made I think, I'm off to the archives now sir, not that you really need to know, if you don't mind I'll be going home early, I think I deserve that," Ianto said continuing on his path through the hub leaving Jack on the verge of freaking out in his wake.

Jack wanted to go after him but it seemed all at once he had the other three members of his team on him asking him all sorts of work related questions, it seemed they had not clocked what had just gone down between himself and Ianto. What had gone down was far from good and he needed to sort it…and quick.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favourited this fic, means a lot. Reviews are appreciated, they really lighten up my day - Thanks again._

Ianto pottered around the archives awhile later with a smile on his face, one he had been wearing all day, as he watched Jack suffer. Of course Ianto knew Jack could escape the inconvenience of the sex ban by finding it else where, but he had a feeling that Jack would take this as a challenge as he thought he was irresistible and desirable to everyone he met.

Ianto just hoped he could resist it for as long as it took for Jack to realise he was in the wrong. He could just imagine the things Jack may try and do to get Ianto back on side, this coming week might be quite interesting as well as stressful.

At least he was alone, down in the musky, damp, dark confines of one of Torchwood's many basements which had become the archives. He liked it best down here if he was honest, no constant chatter from Gwen and Owen and no constant demands from Jack plus he could always do with less of Tosh's techno babble…That just gave him a headache. He stopped and listened, very faint muffled noises from above but that was it, just how he liked it.

Ianto picked up his clipboard from his small desk in amongst the endless shelves, of organised and logged alien artefacts, and began to check certain items could still be accounted for. Whistling to himself, Ianto beavered away in the silence, completely losing himself in his own thoughts of far away moments and memories, savouring them, as he tended to do, just one last time.

He was completely in his own world so he did not notice that Jack had entered the archives.

Ianto had just finished documenting artefacts from one particular shelf when he felt the hot breath on his neck.

"How's it going?" Jack whispered

Instead of jumping in fright as he normally did, Ianto pretended that he wasn't finished checking over one of the dusty items on the shelf and tried his hardest to ignore the shiver that went down his spine.

"Fine sir, just checking over some of the artefacts," Ianto replied moving away from Jack and making his way down the row of shelves they were situated in.

"Hmm sounds like a fun day, all alone down here….doesn't it get boring?" Jack said sardonically

Ianto sighed; he could see exactly where this conversation was going, He knew Jack all too well "I make my own entertainment,"

Ianto looked up briefly from his clipboard to see Jack giving him that cocky grin coupled with that raised eyebrow, he didn't even want to know what the captain was thinking

"Oh grow up!" Ianto exclaimed moving further away from where Jack was not leaning on the shelves, arms crossed and eyes following the Welshman where ever he went.

Jack's laugh cut across the musky air, ringing in Ianto's eyes, making him think of a thousand other times Jack had used that laugh, it was actually quite contagious, but Ianto wouldn't let it get to him today.

"You had to be thinking along the same lines to even guess what I might have been thinking of,"

"No Jack, I just know you too well," Ianto reminded Jack, now walking past him in the opposite direction

Following suit, Jack continued "Okay, what I'm I thinking now then,"

Ianto didn't even have to stop

"That is very impure sir; ever hear of the equality act? Employers should not engage in sexual actions of any nature towards any of their employees, no matter what their gender," Ianto said with out stopping, He hoped the bullshit he was sprouting was enough to fool Jack

"Aw but work would be no fun with out a bit of sexual innuendo knocking about, I mean can you imagine Owen restricted to actually being civil to all the women he comes across whilst on the job," Jack explained walking besides Ianto now

"The world would be a very sad world," Ianto mumbled, breaking from his act of ignoring Jack and allowing himself to smile

"Ah that's what I like to see, good to see all is forgiven," Jack said

Ianto's smile vanished instantly

"You think you're forgiven just like that?" Ianto exclaimed stopping and turning to Jack "Well think again,"

Ianto turned on his heels and scooted off in to the archives, leaving Jack in his wake

"Aw Ianto come on," Jack called down in to the depths of the archives

"Goodbye Jack,"

After a few minutes, Jack got fed up and stormed out of the archives, off to plot. Ianto's smile returned after that as he resumed his whistling.


End file.
